


La Paleo-jungla del Dr. Lykos

by Squisim



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dinosaurs, Español | Spanish, F/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Savage Land
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squisim/pseuds/Squisim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un halcón, una araña, un grupo de científicos desaparecidos y un montón de dinosaurios. ¿Qué podría salir mal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Paleo-jungla del Dr. Lykos

Los dos agentes se abrían camino a duras penas por el difícil terreno. La jungla se levantaba a su alrededor como un gigantesco e impenetrable muro verde. Los troncos de los árboles eran gruesos y estaban cubiertos de espesas enredaderas que crecían hasta perderse entre las frondosas ramas de las copas. Aquellos árboles eran viejos, tan viejos como las volcánicas cordilleras que protegían aquel paraíso salvaje en mitad de la inhóspita Antártida.

El incesante sonido de la fauna autóctona les envolvía por todos lados. El canto de los exóticos pájaros y el chirrido de los ajetreados insectos, se entrelazaba con el chasquido de las hojas y las ramas secas a sus pies.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Clint aplastó un mosquito del tamaño de un gorrión contra el brazal de cuero que le cubría todo el antebrazo. Unos metros por delante, Natasha se habría camino a machetazos entre la densa vegetación y trataba de ignorar las quejas de su compañero.

Llevaban dos días siguiendo la pista a la docena de científicos desaparecidos de la base de Amundsen-Scott. No les había hecho mucha falta usar sus habilidades de deducción para que el rastro les condujera finalmente a la Tierra Salvaje. Porque, era una ley no escrita en S.H.I.E.L.D. que si algo extraño ocurría en la Antártida, el primer sitio en el que investigar era _siempre_ la Tierra Salvaje.

—Odio la Tierra Salvaje. —se quejó Clint, secándose otra vez las gotas de sudor que le caían por la frente.

—No es el calor, ni la humedad… ni siquiera la desproporcionada cantidad de guaridas secretas de villanos —continuó el arquero mientras apartaba la maleza de su camino—. No. Lo que más odio de este lugar son los-

—¡DINOSAURIOS! —gritó Natasha, tirándose al suelo y escapando por milímetros de la inesperada dentellada de un raptor.

El animal había saltado sobre ella desde un arbusto cercano y casi no le había dado tiempo a aterrizar sobre sus poderosas patas traseras, cuando ya estaba volviendo a abalanzarse sobre la mujer con otro portentoso salto.

Natasha rodó con una voltereta por el suelo de la jungla y esquivó de nuevo el ataque del raptor. Antes de que el dinosaurio pudiera darse la vuelta y volver a atacarla, la ágil mujer le saltó encima del lomo. El animal se revolvió como un potro salvaje, dando sacudidas adelante y atrás, intentando librarse de la mujer.

Natasha se agarró con fuerza al raptor. Había perdido el machete durante el primer envite del dinosaurio, pero eso quería decir que estuviera desarmada. Ni mucho menos.

Sus dedos se aferraron sobre un trozo de tela que colgaba del cuello del animal, y gracias a ese apoyo obtuvo el impulso suficiente para encajarle un afortunado puñetazo bajo la mandíbula. La potente descarga eléctrica de su brazalete atravesó la gruesa piel del dinosaurio y al instante éste se desplomó entre espasmos; provocando que Natasha saliera despedida un par de metros hacia delante a causa de la brusca sacudida muscular del animal.

Yaciendo en el suelo de la jungla, entre las hojas muertas y el barro, por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse. A un par de metros de ella, Clint se afanaba por mantener a distancia a otros dos raptores que no hacían más que correr en círculos a su lado, cual tiburones con patas, buscando un hueco por donde atacar. La fatiga que pudo percibir en la respiración de su compañero y los cada vez más rabiosos gruñidos de los dinosaurios, fueron el estímulo que Natasha necesitaba para volver a ponerse en pie.

Dándose cuenta que aún tenía agarrado el trozo de tela en su mano, Natasha se detuvo a medio levantar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto se fijaron en los detalles del deshilachado tejido. Era un trozo de camisa con el destrozado logo de la base de Amundsen-Scott bordado. Natasha levantó la vista y observó que los raptores que estaban atacando a Clint también portaban restos de prendas parecidas sobre sus escamosos cuerpos.

Aquellos no eran dinosaurios comunes. No eran animales autóctonos movidos por el instinto depredador. Aquellas criaturas eran los científicos a los que habían ido a rescatar.

Sin embargo Clint aún no había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella ya que permanecía lo suficientemente ocupado tratando de que no le arrancaran la cabeza de un mordisco. En lo que Natasha había permanecido estudiando el trozo de tela, él había conseguido distanciarse lo suficiente de los animales como para poder usar su arco. Había logrado atar la pata de un raptor a un árbol con una flecha-cable; y ahora se disponía a disparar una explosiva contra el último de los animales.

Al ver las claras intenciones de su compañero de “disparar primero y preguntar después”, Natasha se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia él sin perder un segundo.

—¡No, Clint. Espera! —exclamó la mujer, agarrando el brazo de su compañero e impidiéndole que soltara la flecha que tenía apuntada al ojo del raptor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido el arquero, sin aliviar la tensión del arco un ápice—. No me digas que ahora te vas a en plan hippie abraza-árboles y decirme que matar dinosaurios está mal.

Natasha le propinó una rápida colleja en respuesta y señaló al animal que les acechaba a varios metros de distancia pero sin perder de vista sus movimientos.

—Deja de decir gilipolleces y mira con detenimiento lo que cuelga de su cuello.

Clint centró su prodigiosa vista en la tela que se mecía alrededor del cuello y el pecho del animal, al compás del caminar de ave del raptor.

—¿Eso son…? —preguntó Clint bajando ínfimamente el arco.

—Sí.

Natasha afirmó con la cabeza y miró de reojo como el raptor al que había electrocutado volvía poco a poco en sí.

—Mierda —dijo Clint, guardando la flecha explosiva en su carcaj mientras vigilaba a los dinosaurios frente a él—. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Podemos intentar noquearlos o sedarlos lo suficiente como para que S.H.I.E.L.D. pueda evacuarlos a una base e intentar devolverlos a su estado humano allí —pensó en voz alta Natasha, poniéndose espalda contra espalda con Clint sin perder de vista a los dos raptores que ahora intentaban flanquearles—. Pero no hay garantías de éxito de que lo consigan sin saber de antemano qué es lo que les han hecho en primer lugar.

—Además, aquí solo hay tres. No podemos irnos y dejar al resto de científicos en este estado —añadió Clint, sacando una flecha con una ampolla de gas somnífero capaz de dejar fuera de combate a un elefante.

De repente, un temblor de impacto reverberó por la el suelo de la jungla. Al instante siguiente otro más. Y luego otro y otro. La intensidad de los impactos fueron aumentando hasta que ambos agentes pudieron sentir las vibraciones dentro de sus pechos.

Girándose hacia la sección de la jungla por donde parecía provenir el ruido, los dos compañeros observaron estupefactos como la vegetación parecía abrirse y desmoronarse hasta revelar la enorme cabeza de un Tiranosaurio.

El gigantesco animal emitió un poderoso rugido al que los raptores respondieron de inmediato con sus propias llamadas. Los dos agentes dieron un paso atrás sin poder evitarlo. El Rex volvió gruñir, esta vez en un tono grave y suave casi como el ronroneo de un gato, y los dos raptores corrieron a liberar a su compañero aun atado al árbol. La transformación no les había menguado sus capacidades mentales ya que era obvio que se estaban comunicando entre ellos.

Con un terrorífico movimiento, los pequeños ojos del Tiranosaurio se centraron en los dos agentes y tanto Natasha como Clint sintieron la sangre helárseles en sus venas. Aquellos ojos reptilianos resplandecían con una inteligencia muy humana.

—Eh… ¿Llevadnos ante vuestro líder? —sugirió Clint, bajando las armas al mismo tiempo que Natasha levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

 

 

La caminata no fue muy larga pero no por ello fue agradable. Caminar bajo la escolta de unos dinosaurios hambrientos suele tener ese efecto, se dijo Natasha mientras ella y Clint seguían al Rex y procuraban ignorar los raptores que les rodeaban.

Al cabo de media hora de tenso paseo, frente a ellos se abrió un gran claro en la jungla. En el centro de la explanada se alzaba una enorme fortaleza. Las piedras de los muros eran ciclópeas y desgastadas por el paso de los elementos. El musgo y las enredaderas cubrían buena parte de la estructura, delatando la antigüedad de la construcción.

A los pies de la fortaleza, otros dinosaurios de tamaños y formas diferentes estaban apostados como si estuvieran haciendo guardia. Sus frías miradas, fijas en los dos agentes, brillaban con esa misma inteligencia que se reflejaba en los ojos de los raptores y el Rex.

Recordando lo poco que sabía de paleontología, Natasha pudo reconocer que el grupo estaba formado por un triceraptops, dos dilophosaurios, un anquilosaurio y cuatro diminutos composognathus. Pero más allá de su clasificación taxonómica, lo que a la mujer más le interesaba era que, junto a sus cuatro escoltas, en total todos los dinosaurios sumaban una docena. ¡Por fin habían encontrado a todos los científicos!

—20 pavos a que dentro, en el laboratorio, tiene un cañón de rayos laser a lo Tesla —murmuró Clint, señalando con la cabeza a la imponente fortaleza.

Su actitud parecía relajada pero Natasha podía ver la velocidad con la que su mirada recorría los altos muros, buscando puntos débiles en la estructura y en la seguridad del lugar.

Natasha miró de reojo a los dinosaurios que guardaban la gran entrada y sonrió con disimulo. La puerta era de simple madera. Gruesa y pesada pero sin ningún tipo de sistema de sellado automático o protección electrónica. Además para colmo de la ineptitud, ni siquiera se habían molestado en quitarles las armas. Aquello iba a ser pan comido, pensó para sí misma.

—Los veo y subo otros 30 a que también tiene un pozo de lava.

—Hecho —respondió Clint, con una astuta sonrisa que no hizo más que confirmarla que él también había observado las deficiencias de seguridad del lugar.

En cuanto todos cruzaron el umbral, la puerta se cerró con un sonoro crujido tras ellos. La oscuridad les cegó por unos momentos, hasta que sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la escasez de luz. El Rex continuó guiando a la extraña comitiva por el gran recibidor de la fortaleza. Cruzando un arco levantado sobre unas columnas de piedra que harían parecer simples palillos a cualquier secuoya gigante, el tiranosaurio les hizo descender por un interminable pasadizo hasta lo que a Natasha le pareció el centro de la Tierra.

Una luz rojiza y un agobiante calor se fueron filtrando desde la parte final del pasadizo. A medida que se acercaban, un sonido eléctrico, como el de cables de alta tensión chocando entre sí, se hizo distinguible entre el eco de las filtraciones de agua y las retumbantes respiraciones de los dinosaurios.

Finalmente salieron del pasadizo y de repente se encontraron en una gran cámara subterránea. A los pies del gran promontorio que ocupaba el centro de la cueva, corrían espesos ríos de lava. El olor a azufre se mezclaba con el de otros productos químicos, creando una espesa nube que irritaba la garganta al respirar.

—Paga —dijo Natasha señalando a la lava bajo ellos.

—No, no, no —respondió Clint, carraspeando un poco por culpa del pestazo de la cueva volcánica—. Dijiste pozo de lava, claramente eso es un volcán ¿No ves que tiene corriente como la de un rio?

Natasha negó con la cabeza y sonrió de buena gana.

—Que mal perder tienes, Ojo de Halcón.

Antes de que Clint pudiera defenderse de la acusación, una larga y esbelta silueta pasó volando sobre sus cabezas perdiéndose entre la penumbra del techo de la cámara. Las enormes alas del ser cortaron el aire con un silbido a causa de la gran velocidad con la que volaba.

—¡Ah! ¡Por fin! —exclamó una terrible voz desde las sombras superiores de la cueva— Empezaba a dudar de si S.H.I.E.L.D. iba a enviar a alguien o si tenía que mandar una invitación firmada antes.

Un enorme pterodáctilo descendió desde lo alto y con una majestuosa gracia se posó sobre la gran máquina que ocupaba el centro del promontorio. Los rayos emitidos por las bobinas de la máquina envolvían la silueta del dinosaurio. Al mismo tiempo, sombras rojizas producidas por los ríos de lava bailaban sobre su cuerpo confiriéndole un aspecto siniestro, digno de una película de terror.

—¡Pero si es el infame Dr. Lykos! —aclamó Clint, sin mostrarse perturbado lo más mínimo por la terrorífica imagen frente a ellos—. Era de esperar que Piolín estuviera detrás de todo esto.

—Sauron —corrigió Lykos, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio al arquero y descendiendo al suelo—. Ya no respondo ante mi nombre humano.

Dando un valiente paso adelante, e ignorando la burlona carcajada que salió de los labios de su compañero ante la respuesta del monstruo, Natasha hizo frente al maníaco doctor.

—No va salirse con la suya Dr. Lykos —afirmó con total convicción—. Sería mejor que se entregase ahora. S.H.I.E.L.D. tendrá muy en cuenta su colaboración durante la declaración de sentencia.

—Me llamo Sauron —volvió a insistir el doctor, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la gran máquina con las bobinas—. Y no, agente Romanoff. No pienso entregarme. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo cuando soy yo quien domina claramente la situación?

—¡Ya te digo! Menuda guarida del mal tienes montada aquí —proclamó Clint dando un silbido de apreciación—. ¿Te gusta ir a lo clásico, eh Lykos?

El monstruoso doctor abrió sus enormes alas y de un salto, aterrizó a escasos centímetros de Clint.

—¡Sauron! ¡Mi nombre es Sauron!

Clint alzó una ceja y esgrimió aquella engreída media sonrisa que Natasha conocía tan bien.

—No pienso llamarte eso, colega. Sería insultar a Tolkien.

Los ya de por sí rojos ojos del pterodáctilo brillaron con una rabia homicida. Natasha conocía a la perfección cuales eran las intenciones de Clint al enfurecer al doctor de esa manera. La gente suele prestar menos atención a lo que dicen cuando están furiosos. Es más fácil que revelen información delicada cuando están preocupados pensando como destriparte. Pero por muy efectiva que fuera la técnica, era un juego muy peligroso en el que tanto Clint como ella tenían muchas posibilidades de acabar hechos trizas por garras de 20 centímetros. Por suerte o por desgracia, Clint era un auténtico experto en ese juego. En opinión de Natasha, quizás era demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

—Con todos estos conocimientos genéticos podría estar curando el cáncer si quisiera —intervino Natasha, tratando de apartar el foco de atención de Clint.

—¡Pero no quiero curar el cáncer! —exclamó el doctor, desplegando encolerizado sus alas hasta su máxima extensión— ¡¡Quiero convertir a la gente en dinosaurios!!

Dando por finalizada la conversación, Lykos alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza y con un gesto de desdén, dio vía libre a los ansiosos dinosaurios para que avanzaran sobre los dos compañeros.

—Adiós, agentes —se despidió el doctor dándose la vuelta y caminando de nuevo hacía sus experimentos.

—¿Y el volcán? —preguntó de repente Clint.

Desconcertado por la inesperada pregunta, Lykos levantó una garra y los dinosaurios se detuvieron en seco.

—¿Qué pasa con el volcán? —preguntó el doctor dándose la vuelta y mirando con recelo al arquero.

Igualmente sorprendida por el cambio de tema de su compañero, Natasha no pudo evitar arquear una ceja con sospecha.

—¿No vas a lanzarnos dentro? —cuestionó el arquero.

Lykos pegó un respingo y bufó asombrado ante la insólita ocurrencia del agente.

—Pues claro que no.

—¿Y para que tienes un volcán entonces si no vas a lanzar cosas en él? —preguntó de nuevo Clint con una profunda desilusión, mientras observaba con tristeza el rio de lava a los pies del promontorio.

—Barton… —le advirtió Natasha, llevándose una mano a la cara.

Para cualquier oído inexperto, el tono que había usado era de pura advertencia; no obstante Clint estaba bien instruido en las pequeñas variaciones de entonación de su compañera y Natasha sabía que Clint había percibido la confusión en su voz.

Clint se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos con una profundidad e intensidad que la obligó a prestar especial atención en los sinsentidos que salían de su boca. No era la primera vez que mantenían una conversación secreta mientras hablaban de nimiedades.

—No, en serio. Es un desperdicio. —insistió él, dando especial énfasis a las palabras usadas.

Estudiando la expresión en el rostro de su compañero por fin vio lo que estaba buscando. Ya entendía lo que pretendía Clint: quería seguir intentando desconcertar a Lykos hasta el punto de sonsacarle la información que buscaban. Natasha tuvo que reprimir la orgullosa sonrisa que amenazaba con invadir su cara ante la inquebrantable tenacidad de su compañero.

Escrutando con la mirada a uno y otro agente, Lykos finalmente dio un profundo suspiro de resignación e hizo un gesto cansado de aprobación antes de empujar a ambos agentes hacia el borde del promontorio con su extraordinaria fuerza sobrehumana.

—Está bien. Solo por esta única y última ocasión voy a complacerle, agente Barton.

A pesar del potente empujón los dos agentes mantuvieron el equilibrio al borde del precipicio. Aun estando a casi nueve metros por encima de la lava, el calor era abrasador. Los humos tóxicos que se elevaban desde las profundidades del rio de fuego amenazaban con sofocarlos lentamente.

Natasha tosió y se frotó los ojos cuando los gases de las fumarolas de azufre irritaron su vista.

—Solo una última pregunta —dijo, volviéndose para encarar a Lykos con los ojos aun enrojecidos por los vapores volcánicos.

—No —respondió con rotundidad el doctor.

—Venga hombre, solo una y luego puedes lanzarnos al volcán —insistió Clint, con el mismo tono que habría usado si tuviera 10 años y estuviera pidiendo que le dejaran ver la televisión cinco minutos más. Era como si fuera prácticamente ajeno al hecho de estar a un par de centímetros de precipitarse a un rio de roca fundida.

Natasha aprovechó el intrigado silencio de Lykos y señaló con la cabeza hacía los dinosaurios que esperaban al otro lado del promontorio.

—He observado que mantienen casi todas sus facultades mentales.

Cuando Lykos miró hacia atrás siguiendo la indicación de la mujer, e hizo contacto visual con los dinosaurios, todos ellos se enderezaron y centraron su completa atención en él. Era como si se tratase de soldados altamente disciplinados y no de científicos secuestrados y mutados hasta convertirlos en animales hace tiempo extintos. Era perturbador.

—Sí ¿Y qué? —respondió Lykos, retornando su atención hacia la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo piensa mantener su lealtad a largo plazo? —preguntó dejando que una genuina curiosidad pintara sus palabras—. Es cuestión de tiempo que se revelen contra usted.

Al oír esa suposición, el Dr. Lykos se carcajeó con fuerza. Natasha casi sintió nauseas al ver la desagradable mueca que se dibujaba en el monstruoso rostro del doctor cuando reía.

—No lo harán —afirmó el doctor, cuando volvió a serenarse.

—¿Y cómo es que está tan seguro de ello?

Lykos se llevó una garra a la cabeza y se señaló a la sien. Lo que parecía ser una sonrisa depravada intentaba hacer su aparición en el alargado morro del mutante, confiriéndole un aspecto más aterrador e intimidante de lo que ninguno de los dos agentes habían presenciado hasta el momento.

—Mientras permanezcan subyugados a mi poder hipnótico seguirán bajo mi absoluto control. Su voluntad será únicamente la mía.

Natasha consideró la confesión del doctor brevemente. Era justo lo que quería oír. Ya sabía cómo poder liberar a los científicos de las garras del perturbado doctor.

La mujer miró hacía su compañero e intercambió una suave sonrisa con él. Clint respondió con un pícaro guiño de un ojo y agarró su arco con más firmeza.

—Bien. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber —dijo Natasha con inquietante calma, volviendo a centrar su atención en los demoniacos ojos del doctor.

La confusión de Lykos duró un segundo; lo suficiente como para que Natasha pivotara y propinara una potente patada contra el pico del pterodáctilo. Un afilado colmillo salió despedido de la boca de Lykos mientras trastabillara hacia atrás a causa del inesperado ataque.

Instintivamente Natasha se agachó dejando que Clint desplegara su arco y disparara una flecha de humo contra los otros dinosaurios, que ahora cargaban con gran violencia contra los dos agentes.

Lykos aprovechó la breve distracción para emprender el vuelo y tratar de usar sus poderes contra los dos compañeros desde la posición de ventaja que le confería la altura. El doctor tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se preparó para exhalar su terrible aliento de fuego. No obstante, antes de que el doctor pudiera lanzar la llamarada, Clint disparó una flecha. La punta estalló en la cara del doctor, cubriéndole los ojos con una espesa y pegajosa tinta.

Cegado por el mejunje, Lykos se precipitó al suelo abruptamente. Este era el momento que estaban esperando. Con la vista incapacitada, los poderes hipnóticos de Lykos estaban reducidos y era imposible que los utilizara con los dos agentes.

No obstante, el control mental que tenía sobre la docena de mutados científicos parecía haberse vuelto incluso más potente. Los dinosaurios atacaban con una ferocidad y desesperación brutal. La intensidad del combate era tal que se estaba volviendo casi imposible maniobrar sobre el limitado espacio del promontorio. Los dos agentes tenían que estar pendientes tanto de que ninguno de los científicos se precipitara al rio de lava en uno de los envites, como de acabar ellos mismos en el foso de fuego.

Esquivando garras, dientes y cuernos, los dos agentes corrieron hacía donde había aterrizado Lykos. Natasha se contorsionó entre uno de los dilophosaurios y el anquilosaurio, saltando sobre la plana espalda de este último y buscando refugio tras una de las enormes estalactitas que actuaban como soporte del techo de la cámara.

Desde la protección de la rocosa estructura, Natasha siguió con la mirada el progreso de su compañero. Con un resuelto amago Clint había dejado de lado a un raptor y al otro dilophosaurio. A pesar de la agilidad de sus movimientos evasivos, un par de composognathus le saltaron a la espalda y comenzaron a mordisquearle el cuello. Usando su arco como palo, logró quitarse de encima a los diminutos dinosaurios, a tiempo de poder evitar las fauces del Rex y colarse entre sus patas. Sin embargo, no pudo esquivar la gigantesca cola del animal.

El latigazo de la cola le golpeó de lleno en el costado y Clint salió despedido hacia el borde del promontorio. Natasha observó impotente como su compañero rodaba un par de metros sobre el suelo rocoso y desaparecía por el precipicio.

—¡CLINT!

Un millón de imágenes surcaron la mente de Natasha en ese fatídico instante en el que Clint se precipitó al vacío.

Había desaparecido. Ya no estaba. En un momento estaba luchando como solo Clint era capaz de luchar y al siguiente… No. No podía estar muerto. No así. Seguro que había encontrado alguna forma de sobrevivir. Seguro que ahora mismo estaba buscando una manera de volver al combate. Clint estaba bien. Tenía que ir a ayudarle. Tenía que asegurarse que estaba vivo. Tenía que… No. No había tiempo para comprobar si Clint estaba bien. No había nada que pudiera hacer por él mientras los científicos siguieran bajo el control del demente doctor. Lo único que podía hacer era acabar con Lykos. Esa era la prioridad.

Dando un profundo suspiro y serenando sus pensamientos, Natasha dejó de existir y la Viuda Negra tomo el control de su cuerpo. Tenía que acabar la misión, costase lo que costase.

Un bramido sonó a su espalda, y cuando Natasha se dio la vuelta casi se queda paralizada al ver la pesada mole del triceratops cargando a toda velocidad contra ella. Con apenas un segundo de antelación, la ágil agente saltó sobre la cabeza del animal. Esquivando los protuberantes cuernos del dinosaurio, Natasha dio una pirueta sobre la cresta del triceratops y aterrizó sobre su lomo para a continuación volver al dar una voltereta en el aire y caer a varios metros del embravecido animal.

Habiendo dejado atrás al triceratops, el camino hasta Lykos, por fin estaba despejado. Natasha esprintó con todas sus fuerzas y se abalanzó sobre el aun ciego doctor.

No obstante, aunque Lykos tuviera la vista comprometida, sus oídos y sobre todo su olfato permanecían intactos. No le costó predecir la dirección del ataque de Natasha y gracias a un afortunado golpe con su cola logró quitársela de encima antes de que ella pudiera llevar a cabo su golpe definitivo.

Natasha cayó de bruces al suelo y antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, Lykos la inmovilizó con su enorme peso. Otra vez, la desagradable sonrisa del doctor volvió a hacer su aparición, aunque en est ocasión la imagen fue incluso más perturbadora que antes. El morro de doctor estaba manchado de sangre a causa de la pérdida del colmillo y espesas gotas de cálida sangre cayeron sobre el cuello de Natasha cuando este se acercó para oler a su presa.

—No suelo alimentarme de criaturas inferiores —declaró Lykos, enseñando sus ensangrentados dientes—, pero no voy a desperdiciar un aperitivo cuando este se deja caer tan fácilmente en mis garras.

Las zarpas del doctor brillaron con energía, listas para absorber toda la energía vital de la agente en cuanto hicieran contacto con su piel.

Aprovechando que Lykos liberó una de sus muñecas para tocar su cara y alimentarse, Natasha cargó su brazalete hasta el máximo de su capacidad y golpeó de lleno al doctor en la cabeza. El shock de la corriente eléctrica afectó al monstruo lo suficiente como para que la agente pudiera quitárselo de encima.

Sin perder un instante, Natasha volvió a golpear al doctor en la cabeza una y otra vez. Después de un último y potente puñetazo, el sistema eléctrico de sus brazaletes cortocircuitaron y Natasha se desplomó agotada sobre el torso del doctor. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, la agente se dio cuenta que las escamas del doctor habían desaparecido y en su lugar una piel rosada y suave cubría su otra vez humano cuerpo. La potencia de las cargas eléctricas debían de haber conseguido agotar a Lykos hasta el punto de obligarle a retornar a su forma humana.

Aun postrada sobre el cuerpo incosciente del doctor, Natasha sintió detrás de ella la presencia de varios pares de ojos fijos sobre su espalda. Con lentitud se llevó la mano hacia la pistola de su muslo. Amartilló la pistola con disimulo y se mentalizó para el combate que la esperaba. No podía matar a los científicos, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera dispararles en lugares no mortales pero tremendamente dolorosos.

En un rápido movimiento, Natasha se giró y desenfundó su pistola. Frente a ella, once de los dinosaurios la contemplaban con serenidad, impasibles ante la pistola que les apuntaba. Fue esa ausencia de agresividad lo que hizo que Natasha no apretara el gatillo. Los dinosaurios alternaban sus miradas entre ella y el cuerpo inconsciente del doctor una y otra vez. Destellos de confusión, alivio e ira se reflejaban en sus ojos a medida que su atención pasaba de Natasha a Lykos.

Aquellas miradas, concluyó Natasha, no eran las de unos animales que acababan de perder a su amo; si no la de unas víctimas confusas y en shock al ser liberadas de su captor. La mujer guardó su pistola y con pesadez se puso en pie.

Poco a poco los once científicos mutados se apartaron hacia los lados, dejandola paso. Finalmente el doceavo científico, aquel convertido en el tiranosaurio, se aproximó hacia el grupo y hacia la agente con paso solemne. Por un momento, Natasha sintió el impulso de volver a desenfundar su pistola, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que el Rex traía en su boca. Colgando entre sus enormes colmillos con una extraordinaria delicadeza, un Clint empapado en babas se mecía suspendido por su carcaj como un muñeco de trapo.

El alivio que sintió Natasha al ver a su ileso, aunque un poco chamuscado, compañero fue indescriptible.

—Gracias, colega. Ya puedes soltarme —dijo el arquero en cuanto llegaron frente a Natasha.

El Rex depositó a Clint en el suelo con suavidad, emitiendo una especie de ronroneo cuando el agente acarició apreciativamente el gigantesco hocico del dinosaurio.

Sorprendiendo tanto a ella misma como a Clint, Natasha se aproximó hasta su compañero y le abrazó con fuerza. Tras unos segundo de perplejidad, Clint respondió al abrazo y ocultó su cara contra el cuello de Natasha, inhalando con felicidad ese aroma tan característico que la caracterizaba. Natasha cerró los ojos y acarició la nuca de su compañero. Se negaba a admitirlo pero, por un terrible instante, había temido le había perdido para siempre. Verle caer desde el promontorio la había aterrorizado más que tener que enfrentarse al sádico doctor Lykos en toda su inhumana demencia.

Pero tenerle vivo y respirando contra ella era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. La misión había sido un éxito: habían recatado a los científicos, habían derrotado al villano y los dos héroes estaban a salvo e ilesos. No había nada más que Natasha pudiera desear en el mundo que permanecer para siempre así; reviviendo ese momento de pura satisfacción y euforia una y otra vez.

 

 

Un par de horas después, Natasha encontró a Clint sentado en un árbol caído a una veintena de metros de la entrada de la fortaleza de Lykos. Natasha tomó asiento a su lado y por un par de minutos permanecieron sentados en silencio, observando la flotilla de quinjets estacionados en el claro de la jungla, y al enjambre de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. ayudando a los científicos mutados a embarcar en los estrechos habitáculos de las aeronaves.

Volviéndose hacía Clint, Natasha estudió el cansado rostro de su compañero. Hollín, sangre, sudor y babas de dinosaurio cubrían su cara y su cuello. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Natasha le tomó por la barbilla y comenzó a limpiarle la suciedad del rostro con la manga de su uniforme.

—Lykos está de camino a una maravillosa celda de 2x2 —le informó tranquilamente mientras frotaba con especial intensidad una ennegrecida mancha de hollín de su frente—. S.H.I.E.L.D. ya se ha hecho cargo de los científicos. En un par de días volverán a la normalidad.

Clint murmuró una afirmación con distracción, a la vez que dejaba que su cabeza se inclinara hacia las atentas manos de Natasha y se relajaba, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Lanzarnos al volcán? ¿Eso ha sido lo mejor que se te ha podido ocurrir? —preguntó Natasha, volviendo a enderezar a Clint y alzando una ceja.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Clint se encogió de hombros.

—No me niegues que habría sido una forma chulísima de palmar.

—Una muerte alucinante —sentenció Natasha sarcásticamente.

Clint soltó una sonora carcajada en respuesta y Natasha le propinó un cómico empujón en el hombro. Al cabo de un par de momentos, la mujer no pudo mantener su fachada de enojo y ambos agentes rieron sin ocultar su felicidad.

Sin importarle lo más mínimo que estuvieran a plena vista, Natasha agarró el cuello de la camisa de Clint, acercándole hasta que no quedó un mínimo espacio entre ellos. Sus risas se disiparon poco a poco, pero unas alegres sonrisas permanecieron fijas en sus rostros. Acortando la ínfima distancia que les separaba, Natasha capturó su boca en un ardiente y apasionado beso con el que pretendía expresar todo lo agradecida que se sentía por el desenlace de los acontecimientos.

Agradecida porque él estuviera vivo.

Agradecida porque ella también lo estuviera.

Pero sobretodo, agradecida porque los dos estuvieran vivos y juntos.

Eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Todo lo demás podía esperar.


End file.
